


Лихорадка

by fandom Haikyuu Captains 2020 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Doujinshi, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/fandom%20Haikyuu%20Captains%202020
Summary: У Куроо странные фантазии, но Бокуто это нравится.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Haikyuu Captains челлендж 2020, Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	Лихорадка

**Author's Note:**

> Додзинси, 30 страниц, перевод с японского  
> [Takamachi] Binetsu
> 
> Автор оригинала — [Takamachi](https://www.pixiv.net/en/users/192394)
> 
> Огромная просьба не публиковать фреймы с русским переводом ни на каких площадках. Даже если очень хочется.

[Читать додзинси на Imgur](https://imgur.com/a/MIhhR2u)


End file.
